Crash 1
by Kiba-is-forever
Summary: okay, I re-uploaded and fixed it. This is a slightly ooc-ish KibaXoc love/angst story. DOES NOT HAVE A HAPPY ENDING. Warnings: mentions of drug abuse, character death, suicide, and angst.


Okay. Hello, all. This is my first story that I've posted on , but I assure you it is not my first ever written, nor is it my last posted. I will warn you all again that THIS STORY DOES NOT HAVE A HAPPY ENDING!!! But you may read on…..I've recently edited a few things about this one, so yeah…

**Why it happened, she would never know. But in an instant, her world was shattered. She watched it as if in slow motion. The kunai, flying off course, the little girl looking up at her smooth silver death. And then came the crash collision of metal to flesh.**

**"MIU!!!" She screamed, seconds after the girl had dropped. Rose ran to her sisters' still form, laying there in the street. She got there and saw the blood leaking from her sister's mouth. Somewhere, far off, a voice yelled, "Call medical nin!!" Rose didn't care. She hit her knees next to the last person in the world that cared about her. The last person that would ever care about a street-rat turned thief. **

**Her little sister had been everything. Now she was a corpse laying in the middle of the road. She heard the voices. The fingerless leather gloves creaked and the bandages on her upper arms tightened as she clenched her fists. She was wanted for petty theft at only 13. Her sister would have been 8 next week. She knew she had to run, but she didn't want to. **

**She drew a symbol on her sister's neck after biting through her finger to make blood come out. It was a blood oath that she would return to her sister's grave. To her funeral. **

**One week later, the village taxes had paid for a tiny grave stone, marking it as Miu Takehina's gravesite. The date of birth, obtained from villiage records was there with the date of death and a small stuffed rabbit engraving. **

**"Told you I'd come back, didn't I Miu? Sorry I wasn't at the funeral. I saw BOs, so I couldn't get near the damn place." Rose smiled, remembering the look on Miu's face whenever she even said Hell. She remembered that Miu loved rabbits, too, so that, at least was good.**

**"Goodbye, Miu. I love you." Rose left that cemetary and never looked back. **

**Soon after her sister's death, Rose became addicted to Heroine, and began abusing alchohol. She couldn't always get her fix, though. It was during one of these times that a man happened to walk by and see her, almost comatose in an alley. His name happened to be Huttser Inuzuka. He was on his way home from a mission, his wife, son, and daughter waiting, his dog, Blaise, walking next to him and stopping with him. **

**"Well, look here. Are you okay, little girl?" Rose looked over at him. "Do I look okay? I'm a 13 year-old Junkie who has no real purpose to live. Do **_**you**_** think I'm okay?" He was a little shocked at her venom and history. He hadn't noticed the tracks on her arms, but now he couldn't take his eyes away from them. He also noticed a thick, heavy chain around her neck. "Who's your owner?" She looked down as if just noticing it. "Death. Hopelessness. Bad luck. Hunger. They own me, but no person ever will. Who would want me, anyways?" Huttser stood quickly. **

**"Listen, do you want a home?" "You're kidding, right?" "No. As a matter of fact..." He stooped down and picked her up. She was lighter than she should have been, and he noticed how limp she was. She couldn't even fight back physically. "Come on, my wife's probably cooking dinner right now, and I haven't been home in a few days. Come on, Blaise." She didn't even put up a fight as he carried her home.**

**She fell asleep on the way there. He opened the door easily and almost as soon as he stepped in, he was almost tackled by his wife, Tsume, thier son, Kiba, and the eldest, Hana. "Honey, what took you so...long...?" Her question trailed off as she saw the little girl snoozing in his arms. "Huttser..." "I know, Tsume. I found her laying in the gutter and I saw potential in her. I couldn't leave her there." **

**Tsume smiled and looked down at Kiba. "Well, what do you think of having a new sister in the house?" Kiba blinked at his mother. "It's okay by me. Right, Akamaru?" "WOOF!" Hana looked doubtful. **

**"We should see how willing she is to get clean and live normally before we decide anything permanantly. I mean, look at the skin between her thumbs and forefingers. The double X. A twice-caught thief. I'm not so sure leaving her unattended is a good idea."**

**"Come on, Hana! You don't pay attention to me anymore since you became a Chûnin. I could finally have someone to hang out with again! And we could enroll her in the academy to keep her out of trouble!"**

**Huttser blinked and looked at his daughter. "You passed the Chûnin Exams?" She nodded and he smiled. "I would hug you, but ... Congratulations." "Thanks, Dad." Tsume broke in. "Now, to the matters at hand...what are we going to do? Kiba wants her here, Hana's doubtful. I'd love having another daughter to take care of. And you brought her home, so I know you're in favor of keeping her. Kiba also came up with another good idea. If she's caught up in school, she won't be able to cause trouble." **

**"So that's it. Don't worry, Hana. We'll keep an eye on her. In fact...Kiba?" "Yeah, Dad?" "If I give you a mission, do you promise not to tell anyone?" "I promise." "Will you keep her out of trouble when she's not at home?" "Okay. Akamaru can help too, Won't cha, buddy?" "WOOF!"**

**And that was that. Rose Takehina became an official permanent resident in the Inuzuka household. It was hard, but she got clean, and with the help of Mrs. Inuzuka's herbs, the Tracks slowly dissapeared. **

**After she was enrolled into the academy, there was no need for Kiba to watch her. They became friends, but she was always distant with others. Always. No matter who it was. She trained constantly, honing her Taijutsu skills and building up her chakra levels. **

**Soon, they were 16. Rose wore her gloves constantly, "To hide my past. Who would trust a thief?" She asked Kiba when he asked her why. The bandages on her upper arms remained the same, as did the black battle shorts and dark gray tanktop. Her zori were also black. Her hair was midnight blue and her eyes honey-brown. Akamaru liked her a lot, and truth be told, so did Kiba. **

**They were at school, Kiba almost asleep, again. Rose was listening so Kiba could know what went on. Besides, she only needed a few hours of sleep each night, so she got plenty. "Line up, we will be reveiwing the transformation jutsu! You can thank Naruto!" She nudged him. "Come on, Kiba. Naruto made it so we all have to reveiw the transformation jutsu."**

**As the class grumbled down the isle ways, Iruka said, "All you have to do is an imitation of me." Rose stepped forward. Doing the signs, she yelled, "Transformation-no-jutsu!" She easily transformed into Iruka, then poofed back. Naruto went next and did his Ninja center fold. Iruka got pissed and they all filed back to thier seats. **

**"IT IS ONE DAY TO GRADUATION, AND YOU CAN'T SEEM TO GET IT TOGETHER FOR THE THIRD TIME!!!" It went on like that for while, so Rose tuned it out. "Hey, Kiba?" "Yeah?" He was awake, because of the yelling. "I'm going to training ground #22 after school, okay? Will you tell your mom?" **

**Rose had refused to call Mrs. Inuzuka 'mom', saying that her own mother had abandoned her, so Mrs. Inuzuka was more than that. "Alright, but this is the third week in a row you've trained without barely any sleep. Maybe you should take a break." **

**"I can't, Kiba. I've told you before. I want to get in as much personal training as possible before there's some Jônin ordering me around, telling me how to train. Besides, that's a good way to build up strength and Chakra."**

**He looked doubtful, but said, "Alright, but she'll want you home before 7:00. Dad and Hana are gone, so it'll just be the five of us." Mrs. Inuzuka also had a dog, Palla. She was Akamaru and Rinka's mother. Rinka was Hana's dog. Blaise was the father. **

**"Thanks." The bell rang, signaling the end of class. "You all may go, but remember that tomorrow is the final exams. Get a good night's rest." It was then that Kiba decided to follow her. She was already half way down the road, but she was going the wrong way for training ground #22. **

**Kiba followed her until she stopped and went into a flower shop. She came back out a few moments later with a bouqet of white lillies, some large, bright yellow flowers, some orange carnations, and sprigs of little red flowers. It was truly beautiful, the colors complementing each other. **

**She continued on and entered the town cemetary. 'What is she doing?' He thought as she stopped by a small gravestone. It was at least 3 years old, give or take. It said 'Miu Takehina' 'Is that her mother's?' He thought. She took some flowers that were dead and wilted out of a hole next to it and arranged the flowers nicely inside the vacant spot. **

**Then she bagan talking to it. Kiba concentrated his chakra in his ears so that he could hear her. "...and everything's going good at the Inuzuka house. I don't like them to know that I come here, though. I don't want to worry about me. They're really nice people, Miu. I wish would have found us both, before it was too late. I still haven't found out who threw that kunai, but I will. Knowing who it was might make me feel better. It might make me homicidal. I'm not really sure, Miu. We'll have to see..."**

**Kiba let his hearing go back to normal and left the cemetary, going to the library and getting on a computer. He looked in the villiage archives for stray kunai killings. They were common, so he went through quite a few before he found one that went like this:(Remember, she was **_**almost**_** 8.)**

**'7 year old hit by stray kunai'**

**Today, a 7 year old was hit with a stray kunai and died. No one claimed her, so the Hokage will pay for a small tombstone for the girl. They found a strange symbol written on her neck in blood, and after analyzing it, found it to be her sister's. The girl's name was Miu Takehina, And her sister is a petty thief named Rose Takehina. Rose was gone by the time Black Ops arrived on the scene, so she was not brought in for questioning. If you have any information on the whereabouts of Rose Takehina, please contact the Black Ops immediately.**

**Kiba stared at the article in shock. 'They suspected Rose as her sister's killer?' Akamaru asked in Kiba's mind. Kiba shook his head and went to see the Hokage.**

**"Oh, hello, Kiba. What can I do for you?" "Rose Takehina. Is she still suspected of her sister's death?" "No. Your father already cleared her name. Was that all?" "Yes, thank you, Sir." Kiba walked out and went home.**

**Rose wasn't home yet, and his mother wasn't there. There was a note on the table: **

**Dear Kiba & Rose, **

**Your father called me in because they're having some trouble on thier own. You'll have to make dinner. I love you both. **

**Love,**

**P.S. Mother**

**Make sure to get rest for tomorrow!**

**Kiba smiled at the note and began to make dinner. Rose came in about 6:45. "Hey, where's your mom?" "She had to go help dad and Hana. I'm making dinner. Akamaru's in the living room." "Oh. Don't burn the house down." She gave him one of her rare smiles. He smiled back and threw water at her. Her jaw dropped in mock offence. She made a few hand signs and threw water back at him. They ended up in a huge water fight. And for the first time in her life, she began to laugh.**

**She stood up and slipped on the wet floor, landing on Kiba. Thier lips touched, and Kiba knew, he loved her. At the same time Rose realized the same thing. She loved him. She closed her eyes and kissed him a bit harder. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her wet body closer to his. **

**Her hands slipped behind his neck. He flipped her over, so she was on bottom and kissed her even harder, licking her lips. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and kissed her for real. She hesitated and then kissed him back. His hands found their way down to her ass. She unzipped his hoodie and stripped it off of him. **

**He sat up, and she went with him, the two still kissing. He stripped off her shirt. They sat there, breathing heavily, staring at each other. She finally kissed him again. He kissed her back, putting his arms around her. He reached for her bra strap. She pulled away. "Wait. Kiba, wait. We can't. Not-not right now. Not yet. We can't." He hugged her. "I understand. But oh, God, I love you." **

**"I love you, too, Kiba. But I have something I need to do before I can truly be with you." He pulled slightly away from her and looked her square in the face. "Don't do anything that could compromise our future, please, I'm begging you." "Don't worry, Kiba. I'll be okay." **

**Two months later, Rose couldn't take it anymore and drowned herself, her love for Kiba not strong enough to keep her from commiting suicide. **


End file.
